powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Tachibana
"DynaPink!" is of the Dynamen. Biography Dynaman Tachibana is a 18(46 as of Gokaiger) year old kind-hearted animal scientist whose goal is to create a device that allows people to communicate with animals. She is also a competent fencer, usually bringing her rapier/saber in battle. She later becomes the frequent rival of Princess Chimera of the Jashinka Empire. Turboranger .]] Rei and her team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai DynaPink is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokagier Legend War Years later, Tachibana fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The DynaPink powers are later utilised by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. 199 Hero Great Battle In Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Rei is seen fighting in the Great Legend War. Some time during the Black Cross King's return, through the Ranger Keys, she tells the Gokaigers and Goseigers that she is sure the other Super Sentai will respond to their strength, she even tells them to explode their rage for the sake of the future's dreams. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Rei and her team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Biomen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Rei, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen fighting Doukoku Chimatsuri with DynaRed, and a Dogormin with Super-1 and Sword Den-O. Stage Show appearances Dynaman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynaman are seen fighting Tailed-People Clan Jashinka Empire, and Gavan arrive to assist the Dynaman. Dynaman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynaman are seen fighting Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire, Goggle Red, Goggle Black, GogglePink, , Gavan, , VulPanther, and arrive to assist the Dynaman. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Rei Tachibana/DynaPink: to be added DynaPink Mecha *Dyna Garry (shared with Yellow) Arsenal *Dyna Brace *Dyna Rod **Attack: Pink Shocking Melody *Dyna Punch *Rose Saber *Flower Shield Attacks *Rose Finale Design DynaPink has a spandex suit, with a white main body seen in the legs with a yellow stripe along the sides, with the torso covered by a pink "short-sleeved" shirt with a yellow stripe down the middle and along the cuffs, similar to the appearance of a baseball jersey. Both his gloves and boots are pink in color; while a holster on the right side where he holds his DynaRod and a pin on his left torso with the Dynaman logo on it. His belt surrounds his waist with a buckle in the shape of the DynaBrace. His helmet is pink, with a black visor that falls down towards the bottom and a gray mouthpiece. The top of the helmet has a black stripe rising up triangularly with a yellow logo inside: the top with a "V" symbol (the Roman Numberal "5") and the letters "DP" (which stands for "DynaPink"). The logo and the visor are separated by a raised silver "lid" similar to a baseball cap. Ranger Key The is Rei Tachibana's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DynaPink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as DynaPink. It was also used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen in order to use the New Super Dynamite attack against Action Commander Shieldon in a vein attempt to penetrate his shield. *Gai became DynaPink as part of an all-pink Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. The Dynaman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Dynaman keys were defeated by Gokai Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Rei received her key and became DynaPink once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Rei Tachibana is portrayed by . As DynaPink, her suit actors were Michihiro Takeda and Shinobu Shimura. Notes *Ironically, despite wanting to communicate to animals, Rei is deathly afraid of cats for unknown reasons. *Rei shares her surname with of the Kamen Rider Series, who had helped the first seven Kamen Riders ( to ). *She is the earliest Pink Ranger and female hero to appear as a Returning Legend in Gokaiger; as well as the only heroine to appear from any Sentai of the 70s and 80s. (the next, Remi Hoshikawa, was from 1990). External links *DynaPink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *DynaPink at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Pink Category:Ranger Legend Category:Dynamen Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Athletic Archetype Category:Sentai 5